Episode 500.d Bubble Guppies: The Little Bubble Guppy! (Part 4)
Plot Molly, youngest daughter of King Gentilella, is dissatisfied with life in the sea. She longs to be with the humans above the surface, and is often caught in arguments with her father over those "barbaric fish-eaters". After seeing and rescuing a prince named Gil, she goes to meet Hypletta, the Sea Witch, to strike a deal, but Hypletta has bigger plans for this mermaid and her father. Cast *Molly as (Ariel) *Gil as (Eric) *Mr. Gentilella as (King Triton) *Avi as (Flounder) *Pronto as (Sebastian) *Polly as (Scuttle) *Hypletta as (Ursula) *Ashlie as (Vanessa) *Mr. Daniels as (Grimsby) *Mrs. Shaskan as (Carlotta) *Mr. Shaskan as (Chef Louis) *Gummy and Chimpy as (Flotsam and Jetsam) *Dolly, Lolly, Louise, Dotty, Anastasia, and Daisy as (Ariel's sisters) *Nonny as (Herald) *Bubble Puppy as (Max) Information *Genres: Animation, Family, Fantasy, Musical, Romance *Rating: G. There is little nudity, some violence, no cursing, one use of a drug (not in a bad way), and possible sad/scary scenes *Type of film: Animated, Musical, Fantasy *Love Couples: Gil x Molly, Gil x Ashlie (under spell only and is more of a forced couple.) Trivia *This is based on the 1989 movie "The Little Mermaid!" You can read about it on Wikipedia and IMDb. *There is both regular and fanon characters in this story. Story Start of Part 4. (Scene: King Gentilella's palace) (Nonny swims into the palace. It is the same night. King Gentilella is there. He looks very worried.) King Gentilella: Nonny, any sign of them? Nonny: No, Your Majesty. We've searched everywhere. We've found no trace of Molly or Pronto. King Gentilella: Well, keep looking. Leave no shell unturned, no coral unexplored. Let no one in this kingdom sleep until she's safe at home. Nonny: Yes sir. (Nonny swims out of the throne room and King Gentilella sits on his thorne regretting his actions toward Molly.) King Gentilella: Oh, what have I done? What have I done?() (Scene: Gil's palace) (It is now the second day of Molly's days as a human. Gil and Molly are now in a carriage about to leave. Gil is in his causal while Molly has on a pink fancy dress with a pink bow in her blonde hair and black shoes on her feet. Mrs. Shaskan and Mr. Daniels wave goodbye as the carriage sets off. Molly looks around excited at all the sights she sees. Gil starts to find some love for Molly and he smiles. He turns to see Molly is upside down as she looks forward. She sits back up and watches more sights. As they go across a bridge, Avi does dives to get Pronto's attention who is in the carriage too waiting for for the 2 to kiss.) Avi: Has he kissed her yet? Pronto: Not yet. (Avi is disappointed.) Avi: Oh! (Molly is helped out of the carriage when they arrive in the village. They stop at a puppet show. Molly removes one of the puppets to find the hand of somebody. She gives the puppeter his puppet. She finds a dancing area and leads Gil to it. Molly and Gil dance together as the love for each other goes on. They go back the other way over the bridge as Polly flies by.) Polly: Hey Avi, any kissing yet? Avi: No. Polly: Hmm. Well they, they better get cracking. It's the second day. (They leave the town. Gil decides to let Molly drive. They almost crash as first and Gil ducks down but safety jump over a ledge. He sits up and sees that everything is perfectly fine. He relaxes as they drive on. The sun begins to set.) (Scene: Lagoon) (It is now evening. Molly and Gil arrive and gets into a rowboat together. Gil rows the boat out onto the water. The scene looks romantic. Avi and Polly are watching.) Avi: Move over, move your big feathers. I can't see a thing. Polly: Nothing is happening. Only one day left, and that boy hasn't puckered up once. Ok. All right, this calls for a little vocal romantic stimulation. Stand back. (She goes into a tree and tries to sing but it comes out bad.) Gil: Wow. Somebody should find that poor animal and put it out of its misery. (Molly nods her head in agreement and looks at Polly who smiles. She facepalms.) Pronto: Jeez, man, I'm surrounded by amateurs! You want something done, you've got to do it yourself. First, we got to create the mood. (He gets a piece of grass for a baton to conduct.) Pronto: Percussion. (Ducks start to play on turtles like drums.) Pronto: Strings. (Crickets move their legs like the strings of a guitar.) Pronto: Winds. (The wind blows.) Pronto: Words. (He begins to sing.) Pronto (singing): There you see her. Sitting there across the way. (Gil starts to hear the singing. Molly does too and gets worried when she sees that it's Pronto.) Pronto (singing): She don't got a lot to say. But there's something about her. And you don't know why. But you're dying to try. (He goes up to Gil's ear.) Pronto (singing): You wanna kiss the girl. (The cattail he is on moves away.) Gil: Did you hear something? (Molly smiles and shrugs her shoulders.) Pronto (singing): Yes, you want her. Look at her, you know you do. Possible she wants you too. There is one way to ask her. (Molly and Gil shyly look at each other and smile.) Pronto (singing): It don't take a word. Not a single word. Go on and kiss the girl. (Gil and Molly lean closer but Gil quickly moves back leaving Molly upset.) Pronto (singing): Sha la la la la la! My oh my! Look like the boy too shy. Ain't gonna kiss the girl. Sha la la la la la! Ain't that sad? Ain't it a shame? Too bad, he gonna miss the girl. Gil: You know, I feel really bad not knowing your name. Maybe I could guess it. (He thinks for a moment.) Gil: Is it, Olivia? (Molly makes a disgusted face and shakes her head no.) Gil: Ok, that's a no. How about Deema? (She shakes her head no again.) Gil: Oona? (Molly shakes her head no.) Pronto (whispering): Molly. Her name is Molly. (Gil looks around and thinks.) Gil: Molly? (Molly smiles and shakes her head yes. She takes his hand.) Gil: Molly? That's a pretty name. Ok. Molly. (He holds her hand as they go through a willow tree.) Pronto (singing): Now's your moment. Floating in a blue lagoon. Boy you better do it soon. No time will be better. She don't say a word. And she won't say a word. Until you kiss the girl. (The boat now floats in a circle as fish and sea creatures swim in the water around the boat. Fireflies move in a circle) Pronto (singing): Sha la la la la la! Don't be scared. You got the mood prepared. Go on and kiss the girl. Sha la la la la la! Don't stop now. Don't try to hide it how. You want to kiss the girl. (Avi and other fish spit water up like fountains. Gil smiles and looks at Molly while Molly stares dreamily at Gil.) Pronto (singing): Sha la la la la la! Float along. And listen to the song. The song say kiss the girl. Sha la la la la! The music play. Do what the music say. You got to kiss the girl. (Molly and Gil lean in for the kiss.) Pronto (singing): You've got to kiss the girl. You wanna kiss the girl. You've gotta kiss the girl. Go on and kiss the girl. (They are very close to kissing now. Suddenly, the boat rocks. It surprise them both as the boat turns over and they fall in the water. The animals all run, swim and fly away scared.) Gil: Whoa, hang on. I've gotcha. (Gil helps Molly up. Gummy and Chimpy slap tails. They had flipped the boat to prevent the kiss.) (Scene: Hypletta's lair) (Hypletta had been watching the whole thing in the projection. She is relieved but also mad.) Hypletta: Nice work, boys. That was a close one. Too close. The little tramp! Oh, she's better than I thought. At this rate, he'll be kissing her by sunset for sure. (Hypletta goes into the cupboard and gets a potion.) Hypletta: Well, it's time Hypletta took matters into her own tentacles! (She throws it into the cauldron and it makes another potion for Hypletta.) Hypletta: Gentilella's daughter will be mine and then I'll make him writhe. I'll see him wriggle like a worm on a hook! (Hypletta stands in the magic that is glowing and laughs evily as she begins to change. As she changes, her voice sounds a lot like Molly's.) (Scene: Gil's palace) (It's now nighttime. Gil is outside playing his flute. Mr. Daniels comes out.) Mr. Daniels: Gil, if I may say, far better than any dream girl, is one of flesh and blood, one warm and caring, and right before your eyes. (He goes back inside. Gil looks at Molly who is at her window and sighs. He throws his flute into the water and starts to go inside. Suddenly, he hears Molly's voice singing. He runs over to the balcony and looks down to see a young woman with long pink hair in purple clothes walking along the beach singing. Gil peers down closer as yellow magic comes out of the necklace that the woman is wearing and it goes into Gil's eyes. Gil's eyes glow yellow as he falls under Hypletta's spell.) (Scene: Gil's palace) (It's the next day. Molly's third day as a human. Polly flies into Molly's bedroom.) Polly: Molly! Molly, wake up! Wake up! I just heard the news. Congratulations, dear, we did it! (Molly and Pronto wake up.) Pronto: What is this idiot babbling about? Polly: Right, as if you two didn't know, uh? The whole town's buzzing' about the prince getting' himself hitched this afternoon! You know, he's getting married! You silly sidewalker! I just wanted to wish you luck. I'll catch you later, I wouldn't miss it! (Polly flies out of the room. Molly realizes what she means. She picks up Pronto and twirls around. She kisses him on the cheek and runs to the mirror. She fixes up her long blonde hair and runs out of the room. She runs down the stairs and hears talking that makes her worry and watch. Gil is down there with a blank look on his face as if he was under a trance. A young woman that looks just like her except her eyes are brown and her hair is pink. Mr. Daniels is there too.) Mr. Daniels: Well, uh, err, Gil. It appears that I was mistaken. This mystery maiden of yours does in fact exist. And, and she is lovely. Congratulations, my dear. Gil: Her name is Ashlie. We wish to be married as soon as possible. Mr. Daniels: Oh, yes, of course, Gil, but, er, but these things do take time, you know Gil: This afternoon, Mr. Daniels. The wedding ship departs at sunset. Mr. Daniels: Oh, oh, very well, Gil, as you wish. (This upsets Molly a lot. Molly covers her eyes and runs off to her room. Ashlie turns and watches. She smiles evily and chuckles. She looks down at her necklace which is shaped like a shell. It's just like Hypletta's and it glows yellow.) (Scene: Dock) (The sky is orange as sunset is coming near. A ship with chatter, laughter, and happeniess departs. Molly comes from behind a column and stands against it. She is wearing her same outfit from the day earlier. She slides down and huddles herself as she silently cries. Pronto sits in sadness and Avi's eyes fill with tears. One of Molly's tears hit the water.) (Scene: Sky) (Polly flies down. She is unaware about Ashlie. She sings to herself and hears singing that sounds like Molly coming from the ship. She goes to see that it's Ashlie.) Ashlie (singing with Molly's voice): What a lovely little bride I'll make, my dear I'll look divine! Things are working out according to my ultimate design! Soon I'll have that little mermaid and the ocean will be mine! (She laughs evily and looks in the mirror. Polly looks in the mirror to see Hypletta laughing evily. Ashlie is really Hypletta in disguise!) Polly: The sea witch! Oh no! I have to find Molly and tell her. (Polly flies off to the dock where Molly is.) Polly: Molly! I was flying along and I heard singing. I looked in and found that it was a different woman. Pronto: Her name is Ashlie. Polly: Anyway, Ashlie was singing with a stolen voice and when I saw in the mirror, I saw it was really Hypletta. Ashlie is really Hypletta and she's goign to marry Gil in disguise! Pronto: Oh no! Avi: What are we going to do? (Molly looks at her legs and looks very worried. There are light and dark blue scales on her legs. That only means one thing. Molly is turning back into a mermaid. She stands up and looks at the sun and the ship and remebers what Hypletta said.) Hypletta (memory): Before the sun sets on the third day... (Molly looks around and dives into the water. She struggles to swim. Even though she is turning back into a mermaid, she still can't swim yet. She sinks a little bit and turns to swim back up but she can't. Suddenly she is able to breathe. Molly comes to the surface and gestures that she can swim to the ship.) Pronto: She can breathe underwater again. Avi: I'll go with her. Pronto: I'll tell the sea king! Polly: I'll go get my friends to come help! (Molly and Avi set off. Polly flies back to the lagoon and calls out to the animals and they all arrive.) Polly: Come on guys! We got a wedding to crash! (Scene: Ship) (Gil and Ashlie walk down the aisle to the priest. Ashlie is smiling and Gil has the same blank look on his face. Bubble Puppy growls at Ashlie and she kicks him. They arrive at the priest.) Priest: Dearly beloved... (Meanwhile, Molly is swimming and Avi is right behind her. Molly swims very fast and Avi is panting behind her. As Molly swims, more scales appear on her legs. Molly sees this and gets very worried.) (Back at the ship, the marriage is happening still.) Priest: Yes, um, do you Gil, take Ashlie, to be your lawfully wedded wife, for as long as you both shall live? (Ashlie looks at the setting sun and smiles evily.) Gil (under spell): I do. Priest: Eh, and do you... (Ashlie hear somethig and starts to turn around. Bluebirds fly toward Ashlie. Ashlie ducks as they fly past. She gets back up to see the birds zoom under her. Bubble Puppy starts barking happily and people get scared and try to flee. Bubble Puppy tries to run around but Mr. Daniels holds his leash. The bluebirds swarm around and seals hop onto the ship. A lobster climbs on Ashlie and she screams with Molly's voice. Starfish cover Ashlie. The priest is unware of the situation.) Priest: Then by the power inves... (Ashlie is mad and starts ripping starfish off.) Ashlie: Get off you slimy little... (She is bounced on a seal. Molly and Avi arrive and Molly starts to climb aboard. Ashlie is bounced on seals and lands on the wedding cake and destroys the refreshments table. Molly arrives on board and is shocked to see the wedding crashed. Ashlie gets up and growls. She is covered in cake. Dolphins spit water at her. Polly comes and screams in her face.) Ashlie: Oh, why you little! (She begins to strangle Polly. Bubble Puppy breaks free from Mr. Daniels and runs over to Ashlie. He bits her on the butt. Ashlie screams and the necklace comes off her neck. The shell on the necklace flies through the air and breaks right in front of Molly. Molly's voice begins to sing. Gil's eyes glow yellow and it disappears as he comes out of the spell. Mr. Daniels and the people all watch with surprise. Ashlie makes a mad face.The voice goes back into Molly as she sings. She can now speak again. Molly's hair turns pink again. Gil smiles.) Gil: Molly? Molly: Gilly! (Bubble Puppy runs over happily and Molly pets him.) Gil: You can talk! You're the one! (Gil runs over to Molly and they hold each other's hands.) Ashlie (in Hypletta's voice): Gil! Get away from her! (She is surprised and covers her mouth. The sun is setting.) Gil: It was you all along! Molly: Oh Gil, I wanted to tell you! Ashlie: Gil, no! (They lean in to kiss as the sun sets. Molly feels pain just before they can kiss. She gasps and groans as she slides to the ground. Pink magic surrounds her and encases her as Molly screams in pain. The pink magic disappears. Ashlie smiles evily.) Ashlie: You're too late! (Instead of legs, Molly now has a tail but she still has her dress on. Molly has turned back into a mermaid and tries to explain to Gil as Ashlie laughs evily.) Ashlie You're too late! (Lightning strikes at her fingertips as Ashlie's clothes start to rip and she transforms into her true form. Hypletta is standing laughing evily as lightning strikes and thunder rumbles. Everyone gasps in fear. Hypletta crawls along the floor. Molly tries to go back into the ocean to escape and is struggling to breathe. Since she is a mermaid, she can't breathe air any longer. Hypletta turns to grab her but Molly kicks her with her tail and dives back into the ocean.) Hypletta (to Gil): So long, loverboy. (Hypletta dives back into the water. Gil runs to the edge.) Gil: Molly! (He looks over to see them disappear underwater.) (Scene: Underwater) (Molly's dress has disappears. Hypletta glides after her. She catches up to Molly and drags her along.) Hypletta: Poor little princess, it's not you I'm after. I've a much bigger fish to fry! (King Gentilella arrives with Pronto.) King Gentilella: Hypletta, stop! Hypletta: King Gentilella! (She laughs.) Hypletta: How are you? King Gentilella: Let her go! (Hypletta's contract appears.) Hypletta: Not a chance, Gentilella! She's mine now. We made a deal. Molly: Daddy, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! I didn't know! (King Gentilella tries to blast the contract but there is no harm to it.) Hypletta: You see? The contract's legal, binding and completely unbreakable even for you. Of course, I always was a girl with an eye for a bargain. The daughter of the great sea king is a very precious commodity. (A cage appears around Molly and she is trapped inside.) Hypletta: But, I might be willing to make an exchange for someone even better. (Scene: The wedding ship) (Gil is rowing away from the ship.) Mr. Daniels: Gil! What are you doing? Gil: Dan, I already lost her once! I'm not going to lose her again! (Scene: Underwater) (Molly is still in the cage. She is watching.) Hypletta: Now! Do we have a deal? (King Gentilella looks away and uses his trident to sign the contract with his name.) Hypletta: Ha! It's done then! (Molly is freed and the cage turns into a twister. It surrounds King Gentilella and he shrinks down.) Molly: No! (Hypletta laughs evily.) (Scene: Above the water) (Gil watches from above with a mad look. He holds a harpoon and aims it.) (Scene: Underwater) (King Gentilella has turned into a poply.) Pronto: Your Majesty! Molly: Daddy? Hypletta: At last! Molly: No... Hypletta: It's mine! (She puts the crown on and picks up the trident. She laughs evily. Molly is angry now.) Molly: You... You monster! (She tries to attack Hypletta but Hypletta gets her against a rock and uses the trident to block her.) Hypletta: Don't fool with me you little brat! Contract or no... (She is hit with Gil's harpoon.) Hypletta: Why, you little troll! Molly: Gil, look out! Hypletta (to Gummy and Chimpy): After him! (Gil swims up and tries to climb into his boat. Gummy and Chimpy get him and pull him back underwater. Pronto and Avi come in to help. Pronto pinches Gummy and Avi slaps Chimpy with his tail and thy release Gil.) Hypletta: Say goodbye to your sweetheart! (She aims the trident to blast Gil. Molly pull's Hypletta's hair and that changes her aim. The blat hits Gummy and Chimpy. They both are shocked and explode into pieces. Hypletta is very upset.) Hypletta: Babies! My poor, little poopsies! (She growls and watches as Gil gets back into his boat and Molly swims to the surface not far behind. Hypletta growls evily as smoke forms around her and she begins to grow. Avi and Pronto shake in fear.) (Scene: Above water) (Molly and Gil swim to each other.) Molly: Gil, you've got to get away from here! Gil: No, I won't leave you! (Hypletta starts to come up out of the water. Molly and Gil are on the crown. They dive into the water and hold onto each other as they watch Hypletta rise up while laughing evily.) Hypletta (deep voice): You pitiful, insignificant, fool! Gil: Look out! (THey dodge Hypletta's tentacle.) Hypletta (deep voice): Now I am the ruler of all the ocean! (Using the trident, she makes storm clouds appear and a storm starts.) Hypletta (deep voice): The waves obey my every whim! (The waves go rough and Molly and Gil are separated.) Molly: Gil! (Gil is thrown in the air by the waves. Molly is worried.) Hypletta (deep voice): The sea and all its spoils bow to my power! (Hypletta uses the trident to create a whirlpool. When it reaches the bottom of the ocean, it brings up 3 sunken ships. Molly climbs onto a rock to watch. Hypletta smiles evily. Gil is washed underwater by a ship.) Molly: Gilly! (Gil grabs a rope from the ship and climbs onto to it. Hypletta strikes the rock that Molly is on. Molly is sucked into the whirlpool and goes underwater. Gil runs on the ship. Water comes on and makes Gil slip. Molly looks up at Hypletta. Hypletta tries to blast Molly but Molly dodges. Gil takes control of the steering wheel and starts to drive the boat towards Hypletta. Hypletta laughs evily and is unware that Gil is coming.) Hypletta (deep voice): So much for true love! (She rises the trident to destroy Molly. Molly is very scared. Gil is now right in front of Hypletta. She hears the boat rocking and turns around. The bowspirt on the front of the boat smashes through Hypletta. Hypletta screams in pain. She is struck with lightning and she groans. Gil is knocked off from the ship and falls into the water. Hypletta dies and she and the ship sink into the water. Gil crawls to the shore and is so exhausted that he falls to the ground. He is out cold. The merman and mermaids that were in Hypletta's polpy turn back to normal and all swim out of the lair. The trident and crown fall back to King Gentilella who turns back into himself. He puts on his crown and picks up his trident and smiles.) (Scene: Shore) (It is the next day. Molly is sitting on a rock watching Gil on the shore. Gil is still knocked out. King Gentilella and Pronto are also watching.) King Gentilella: She really does love him, doesn't she, Pronto? Pronto: Well, it's like I always say, Your Majesty. Children got to be free to lead their own lives. King Gentilella: You always say that? (Pronto makes a "just kidding" gesture. King Gentilella sighs.) King Gentilella: Then I guess there's just one problem left. Pronto: And what's that, Your Majesty? King Gentilella: How much I'm going to miss her. (Pronto gives him a puzzled look. King Gentilella's trident glows and he puts the tips in the water. Yellow magic goes across the water toward Molly. Molly's tail begins to sparkle. Molly looks down and sees what is happening. Molly smiles and looks at her father. King Gentilella and Pronto smile back. Gil begins to wake up. As he does, Molly walks up out of the water. She is a human again in a light blue sparkly long dress and her hair is still pink. Gil runs to her and pick her up. He spins her around and then they look into each other's eyes. They lean forward and kiss each other.) (Scene: Wedding ship) (It is now some time later. Molly and Gil are in wedding clothes and are kissing their wedding kiss. Bubble Puppy comes between thm and licks Molly. Everyone cheers and claps. Mrs. Shaskan cries tears of joy. King Gentilella and Molly's sisters watch and wave. Polly flies over carrying Avi. Molly kisses Avi on the forehead goodbye and ruffles Polly's head. Avi waves goodbye and Polly winks. On the wedding cake, Pronto is there with tears of joy in his eyes. Mr. Shaskan comes over with a knife. He tries to get Pronto but misses. He chases Pronto around. Pronto sees a support beam and a rope. He cuts the rope with his claw and it swings and hits Mr. Shaskan in the face. Mr. Shaskan falls to the ground. Pronto laughs and dives back into the water by Avi and Polly.) Pronto: Yes, Thank you, thank you. (Molly walks to the edge of the ship. King Gentilella rises up and hugs Molly.) Molly: I love you Daddy. Chrous (singing): Now we can walk. Now we can run. Now we can stay all day in the sun. Just you and me. And I can be. Part of your world! (King Gentilella goes back into the water. Molly blows him a kiss. Gil walks over to Molly. They link arms and wave goodbye to everyone. King Gentilella creates a rainbow in the sky. The ship sails off as everyone waves goodbye. Gil and Molly kiss each other. They are happily married.) The End! Recap On Molly's second day as human, Gil takes her sightseeing on a tour of the kingdom. They go into the town and watch a puppet show and then go and dance together. Molly even gets to drive for a short bit. During this trip, their love for each other grows. Avi, Pronto, and Polly watch and are sad when they don't kiss. That evening, they go to a lagoon and ride in a rowboat together. Pronto and the animals sing a song to try and get Gil to kiss Molly. Gil leanrs Molly's name and they almost kiss. Gummy and Chimpy ruin their chance by tipping the boat over. Hypletta watches this and is relieved. She realizes how close that was and decides to take matter into her own hands. She turns herself in a human named Ashlie and looks almost completely like Molly. She speaks using Molly's voice. That night, she walks along the beach singing in Molly's voice. Her magic puts Gil into a spell and it is believed that Ashlie had rescued Gil the night of the storm. Molly finds out the next morning on her third and final day as a human and is heartbroken. Gil arranges the wedding to happen at sunset. Gil is unaware about the plan since he is under the spell. As sunset apporaches that evening, Polly discovers the truth after seeing how nasty Ashlie really is and seeing Hypletta in the mirror as Ashlie sings. She informs Molly, Avi, and Pronto. Molly discovers that scales are appearing on her legs and she can breathe underwater which means she is turning back into a mermaid. Avi helps get Molly to the ship while Polly gets her animal friends and they crash the wedding. Molly gets her voice back, her hair turn pink and almost kisses Gil but the sun sets. Molly turns back into a mermaid. Hypletta reveals her true form and chases Molly back underwater. Hypletta is confronted by King Gentilella who tries to get her to release Molly. Hypletta reveals the contract and it's unbreakable. She convinces King Gentilella to change it so he will be prisoner instead. She takes his power as the ruler. Molly fights back along with Gil. After accidentally killing Gummy and Chimpy with the trident, Hypletta becomes furious and grows huge. She makes a storm and traps Molly in a whirlpool. Gil gets into a sunken ship brought up from the whirlpool. Just as Hypletta is about to kill Molly, Gil drives the boat into Hypletta and the bowsprit impales her and kills her. All is restored in Bubbletucky. King Gentilella realizes how much Molly loves Gil and turns her into a human. Molly and Gil get married some time later and ride off on the boat after saying goodbye. Category:Stories